A Fool
by StarSamantha95
Summary: A backing story in some way. I thought of Axel and Natsu When I was creating this so hence the reason it's a cross-over. I wrote it originally as an English essay


Originally I wrote this as a English essay but I thought people deserve something for clinging to Lucy's Life: Spiraled (which I still need reviews for. I wanna know if you like it or not). So I just added the last paragraph after thinking of uploading it.

This was originally called Forbidden

* * *

I dash, as far as my feet would carry me. I am alone but this does not bother me in the slightest, after all other people are stupid. The knowledge they desperately grab and keep a hold of is forbidden. I keep running a small amount of sweat trickles from my forehead but at the speed I'm running at makes me thrilled slightly.

Eventually I reach the edge of the so-called 'Forbidden Forest'. This forest is well known, paranoid spiritual people say it's cursed, because all those who enter die. How pathetic, what a terrible lie. People are idiots if they believe in that nonsense, any-ways all those who do enter just never bring the right equipment so they head out the forest and because they are ashamed they never come back that's the real reason, foolish people, striding for something they cannot accomplish. Don't they know that won't get them anywhere? Inside the Forbidden Forest is a monstrous temple full of unknown things but stupid people cannot, no that is not right; never reach the temple. I check my bag to ensure I have everything I need for the journey then grabbing my ipod and placing it on shuffle. I saw something glittering as I got closer, it was a penny. It was just a 1p coin; I scoffed then ignored the copper coin. I looked back to the town and twisted my face in disgust the looked back at the forest and ventured off without a care in the world.

I placed my hand on a tree trunk as I climbed over a large root that uplifted itself. Sunlight shone on my face; out of instinct I raised my left hand to cover my eyes. I looked up, there was barely any sunlight coming through the canopy level but it was bright enough do I could see in front of me. I paced forward and reached a tall climbable tree, I looked at the branches calculating each step up the tree then I climbed up the route I chose. I parked myself on a branch then eased my bag off my shoulders. I rummaged through to find my binoculars and compass then resealed the bag. I stared out my binoculars, readjusting the zoom length and there, in the distance I spotted the top of the temple. I grinned like the Cheshire cat and whipped my compass out of my pocket and took the bearing. I gradually came down the tree, placed my binoculars back and set off compass in hand.

Night came swiftly, silently but steadily and it was getting more difficult to see by each minute eventually I could no longer proceed forward. I set up a sleeping bag, nibbling on some biscuits then dozed off. I awoke to the sound of birds chirping away. I stretched then rolled up my sleeping bag pulled out some breakfast bars and my compass then plodded away.

I heard a gushing sound as a walked forward. There in front of me was a clear river, small strands of sunlight shone through making the water shine. My eyes strayed further upstream: a small waterfall then my eyes flicked downstream: more water. There was no way to get across, I grimaced I had to either find a way around the river or go through the river. I allowed my eyes to seek a branch, after finding one I picked it up then placed it in the water. The branch slowly moved with the current. I placed my shoes in my bag and started trudging through the water, steadily the water started to rise up my shins, then my thighs and when I got half way through it was up to my waist. I wrinkled my nose and continued plodding forward. When I got out, I quickly sought out my extra clothes and towel I desperately changed. I bet twats who are normally called humans couldn't think of bringing extra clothes.

It took me a further four days to reach the temple. The temple was a cream colour that stood out amongst the deep green and brown, ivy wrapped round the outside like fingers enclosed upon each other, grass which was India green fused with Kelly green with strands of midnight green sprouting through near the bottom of the stone. I scoured the outside for a way through the large doors, touching everything with caution. My hands followed the creases where the blocks were joined and one block had a larger gap than the others so I pressed on the block as if my life depended on it then I heard a rumbling sound next to me I quickly whipped my round to look at the door – and there- the door had opened fully. I couldn't help but smirk at the sight.

I slowly walked in and already there was something troublesome. There were two tunnels each pitch black and one old fire torch which just needed lit. I searched my bag a found the lighter I packed then I plucked the torch off its holder then lit it. I walked to the first tunnel on the left and peered into it, black like the night. My feet plodded to the other one and I again peered down it. A small piece of red was seen in the distance. I furrowed then decided to go into the right one; even though I was curious of the onyx tunnel the piece of red was too tempting. I scraped my bag against the wall, moving with care. I squeezed my eyes together to try and see farther in the distance but no avail.

It started getting hotter the more I moved down the tunnel and it wasn't just because of the torch. A grumbling noise echoed through then the floor opened beneath me. I silently screamed.

Pain seared up my back, I groaned as I moved up of my back and on to my side. I opened my eyes to see black. I rubbed my eyes just to see if it was just a little hallucination but unfortunately not. Light suddenly flashed all around me. Tons of fire torches lit all at the same time, it was as if they were operated using a machine. I rubbed my eyes, they were sensitive to the sudden light and on the walls I thought I saw the word 'FOOL'. Afterwards I re-looked at the wall; it still said 'FOOL' in large letters. I looked all around and what I saw freaked me to a huge scale. The walls either said: 'FOOL' 'IMBECILE' 'IDIOT' 'DUMB' 'TWAT' 'DOLT' 'CRETIN' 'MORON' 'RETARD' 'SIMPLETON'. I shook it off and searched for a way out, my eyes scoured the place searching for some hint for getting out this room. On the other side of the room was a door on a small platform with steps leading up to it. I walked with a slight spring in my step. As I walked up the steps the door opened with a creak, I carefully unhooked a torch for a nearby wall and walked through the door. Again it was pitch black and as soon as I walked about 5 or 6 feet into the room, torches all around the room sprung to life and the door shut. Again like the last room 'FOOL' and stuff like that was written on the walls except one wall. What I saw made my blood run cold. On the wall it said 'FOUND YOU, PHOENIX' what looked like in blood. I walked backwards, what I was seeing wasn't real right? My name wasn't printed on the wall was it? I shut my eyes. It was just a hallucination right? I reopened my eyes and looked at my hand it was trembling. I didn't feel the pain until I collapsed on my knees. Blood trickled down my arm I looked at my left shoulder, it was bleeding heavily. Then something struck me again in the stomach again blood gushed. I stared in front of me. There was a silver blade that went all the way right through me. I collapsed on my back. A torch fell to the ground, the metal handle that kept it on the wall, had eroded away, the floor must have had something on it because everywhere burst into flames. My arms moved to either side of my body. My right hand touched something cold; it was a lovely contrast to the boiling air around me. I brought it up to my face, it was a small coin. I clutched it tightly, never allowing it leave me. I thought of my name, how ridiculous, how very me. Phoenix Rider. I found it ironic how I was to die in flames like the great bird. I heard for the townsfolk that people get reborn. I hope if I get reborn I shall not be a foolish person searching for forbidden things. I am a fool, like everyone else.

I stared out towards the sunset, thinking about my past life. Ironic isn't it. I died by flames and was reborn with the power to control and create fire. It was as if the gods decided that I shouldn't forget about my past life and how cruel I was. This world is grim, much like my self.

* * *

Meh tis okay. Now I would like to heard about your thoughts on this

Also I dunno If I put it up on the last ch of L L:S but the song was Lyra's song from ep. 153

Read and Reveiw

- Sam


End file.
